A natural joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace the natural joint with a joint prosthesis. However, due to any number of reasons, a small portion of patients that undergo such orthopedic surgical procedures suffer from infections at the surgical site and generally around the implanted joint prosthesis. In order to cure such an infection in a two-stage re-implantation, the implanted joint prosthesis is generally removed, the site is thoroughly debrided and washed, antibiotics are applied to the infected site via a temporary implant until the infection is eliminated, and a new revision type joint prosthesis is then implanted during a subsequent orthopedic surgical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods to facilitate two-stage re-implantation which expedite healing at the site, provide a better fitting implant, reduce the amount of time a patient is bedridden, increase the efficiency of the surgical procedure while reducing the surgical time and cost, eliminate any re-cleaning or re-sterilizing steps, and create a customizable procedure.